Heartichoke
Solar |Tribe = Leafy Flower Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When a Plant or your Hero is healed, do that much damage to the Zombie Hero. |Rarity = Galactic - Rare |Flavor Text = She's a sweetheart, she really is. But fighting Zombies...it's made her hard.}} Heartichoke is a galactic rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /4 . It has no traits, and its ability damages the Zombie Hero equal to the amount of health a Plant or the Plant Hero is healed for. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribes:' Leafy Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Plant or your Hero is healed, do that much damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description She's a sweetheart, she really is. But fighting Zombies...it's made her hard. Strategies With For a 4-sun plant, Heartichoke has slightly below average stats. However, its true potential lies in a healing deck since it will do damage to the zombie hero depending on how much health the any plant or the plant hero recovers. Heartichoke works well with plants that can constantly heal such as Power Flower, Venus Flytrap, or any plants on the Environment, Venus Flytraplanet. In a pinch, cards such as Geyser, 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, and Astro Vera synergize greatly. Speaking of Astro Vera, Heartichoke can do a whopping 10 damage to the zombie hero, potentially finishing them off. However, take note that it depends on how much healing the plant hero or plants receive, not how much was given. For example, if you use 2nd-Best Taco of All Time on your hero at 19 health, Heartichoke actually does only 1 damage to the zombie hero, not 4. This card also works really well with Pepper M.D., as if you heal, Heartichoke will do damage to the zombie hero, while Pepper M.D. boosts itself. The best combo for Heartichoke is to play it in the Venus Flytraplanet environment as when Heartichoke does damage, you hero will heal by 3 health and then Heartichoke will do damage again. And since Heartichoke is still in Venus Flytraplanet, this cycle will repeat until your hero is at full health or the zombie hero does a Super-Block. This can work effectively if your hero is low on health. Another combo with Venus Flytraplanet is to play Heartichoke on any lane, then Dandy Lion King in Venus Flytraplanet. Dandy Lion King does damage equal to half your opponent's health, then Venus Flytraplanet heals you for that amount, and then Heartichoke does that same amount of damage, deducting the remaining half of their health and thus resulting in a victory unless your opponent's health is odd-numbered. Being in the flower tribe, Heartichoke can be used effectively with Power Flower, effectively doing at least 2 damage to the zombie hero, and Briar Rose, which will destroy any zombie that hurts Heartichoke. Each hero can use their other class to help make better use of Heartichoke: *Wall-Knight can boost his plants' health to allow for more efficient usage out of Geyser and 2nd-Best Taco of All Time. He can also protect this plant with Wall-Nuts. *Chompzilla can also boost her plants' health to allow for more efficient usage out of Geyser and 2nd-Best Taco of All Time. She can alternatively boost Venus Flytrap's strength so that when it does damage, Heartichoke will also do that amount of damage to the zombie hero. *Rose can Bounce or Freeze zombies that threaten Heartichoke. She can also play Heartichoke on Planet of the Grapes and then heal to draw extra cards. *Solar Flare can use tricks like Berry Blast and Sizzle to damage and destroy zombies. Since it also has 3 strength, it cannot be destroyed by Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Rolling Stone, or Weed Spray. Against Watch out for this plant since it can potentially do a lot of damage to your hero. Use cards such as Shrink Ray, Nibble, Total Eclipse, and Alien Ooze to reduce its strength and destroy it by Rolling Stone and Weed Spray. Alternatively, if Heartichoke gets a lot of strength, simply use Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size. You can use Tennis Champ or Cuckoo Zombie, as they can destroy it in one hit. However, they will be destroyed too unless they do a bonus attack, which will not work if Wing-Nut is on the field. If it gets boosted, Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size will destroy it. Deadly zombies such as Smelly Zombie and Toxic Waste Imp are good options to destroy it with. If you need to stall for time, you can play Planetary Gladiator or Undying Pharaoh to let them absorb the damage or Bounce it using cards like Backyard Bounce or Pogo Bouncer. If all else fails, try to destroy any other healing plants that benefit this plant, or remove any Venus Flytraplanet environments to ensure that Heartichoke will not activate its ability as often. Gallery HeartichokeStat.jpg|Statistics Heartichokecard.jpg|Card Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Leafy plants Category:Flower cards